Hetalia truth or dare 3
by BloodyMinx180
Summary: Hey guys sorry i had to make this chapter in to a new story! so yea


_Hey Guys i'm back sorry for the confusion I only have on host not two! I think I will take 3 or 4 reviews instead of 2 reviews, also PM me for reviews kk~. And the first chapter is going to be some dares me and Ninny came up with kk. Oh and sorry if some parts of the last chapter got cut out!Also Prussia and England look girly~_

_Blood: Hey Guys were back with more truth or dares!_

_America: Cool Dude!_

_Blood:*Punches him in the stomach* Shut up Fat Ass!_

_America: OWW DUDE!_

_Blood: anyway~… This dare was made by Ninny who is currently not here right now. She writes…_

"_Hey Ninny here! Okay for the dares…_

_England: you must wear this *holds up a sexy Punk rock outfit* and sit on all your brothers laps for the rest of the chapter. No France and no America!_

_America: Go watch The Congureing alone in a dark room~_

_Prussia: you have to act serious and gentleman like for the rest of the chapter._

_Russia: you have to…. Give Prussia a kiss French kiss~_

_France: you have to go over to Belarus and tell her she's U-G-L-Y. (I don't think she's ugly though)_

_Whelp any ways see yal guys later!~~~ *brofist* "_

_Blood: *brofist* Nice Ninny!~_

_England: What?! NO! *is pushed in to a dressing room* Ugh!_

_Wales: So he has to sit on are laps….._

_Blood: Yes_

_Scotland: In a sexy punk rock outfit…_

_Blood: YES_

_Ireland: For the rest of this chapter!_

_Blood: YES! Now Shut Up!_

_France: Calm Down Darling~ *hugs*_

_Blood: *punches in the face* Get of you Rocket* !_

_France: sacreblue! OWW!~_

_America: NO WAY DUDE! IM NOT GONNA DO THAT! D8_

_Blood: Yes way dude! I want to see you suffer!_

_America: WHY?! D:_

_Blood: I'll tell you why *takes a deep breath*you made England cry after the war and you were a total brat too! Also I live in your country and YOU suck balls, also you sir are a fat ass mother fricken whiney scardy cat son of a bitch. And you know what!? England should have killed your sorry ass! :D_

_America: *Shivers* B-But…!_

_Blood: NO Buts! SCOTLAND!_

_Scotland: GRRRRR~*him, wales, and Ireland drag him to the dark room*_

_The UK Brothers: THAT'S FOR ARTIE YA BRAT!_

_England: *comes out of the dressing room looking pretty damn sexy* Ugh I feel …. Weird._

_UK brothers: *nosebleed's* DAMN~~_

_England: Shut up you wankers! *blushing*_

_Blood: NICE! Now Iggy go sit on your brothers laps~_

_England: But theirs 3 of them!_

_Blood: well than lay down on their laps~_

_England: *grumbles but reluclently lays down on his brothers laps* this is actually very comfortable. _

_Wales: *England's head near his crotch* ummm…_

_Ireland:*England's warm stomach on his legs* this is…_

_Scotland:*England's silky legs on his* yea this is….odd._

_Blood: whatever! On with the dares~_

_Prussia: Damn it! Fine only cause I'm Awesome!_

_Germany: I don't think he could act like a gentleman to save his life. _

_Prussia: *now in a more girlish but still manly tone* Actually Bruder you sir are wrong I think._

_Germany: *eyes widen*Bruder why is you voice higher?_

_Prussia: OH! Well… this is actually my normal voice my deeper one was fake *rubs the back of neck*heheh…_

_Russia: So I have to kiss Prussia da?_

_Blood: that is correct~_

_Russia: Okay~*smiles and goes over to Prussia* Prussssiiaaa~_

_Prussia: Vhat do you wa-…! MHPF!_

_Russia: *cuts Prussia off with a French kiss*_

_Prussia* pulls back* hah~ Mph! *turns away blushing and walks away to where Germany is*_

_Hungary: I think he liked it~_

_Prussia: SHUT UP HUNGARY! *blushing fiercely*_

_Blood: Dawwww~ Okay France your dare!_

_France: *shivers*o-okay_

_*France goes over to Belarus*_

_France: Belarus?_

_Belarus: What?*glares*_

_France: y-you are U-G-L-Y! *shudders*_

_Belarus: *instead of being mad she looks like she's about to cry her eyes out*WHAAA! *runs away crying*_

_Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~ even though bela scares me shes still me little sister and no one mess's with family, da? *evil aura and creepy smile on his face*_

_France: OH shit! *tries to run away*_

_Russia: *chatches France before he can run away* Kolkolkolkolkolkol~ *beats France almost to death* There~ no be a good Pervert~ *smiles creepily*_

_France: *looks like he just got run over by a train*o-owww….._

_Blood: Whelp that's all for now! See ya~_

_England : WAIT! What about me?!_

_Blood: uhhh….. you stay like that till next chapter!~ 8D_

_All the Uk brothers: WHAT!? 8O_

_Blood: BYE!~~_

_**Well hope you guys like it and if you want to send in truth or dares PM me plzz!**_

_**All hail yaoi~~!and uhh…CANDY!~ yea candy!**_


End file.
